Father Knows Best
by Toranina
Summary: Liz has known Leo since she was fifteen. She always knew she was to marry him, and make an heir that her father approved of. As her life changes, how will her relationship with Leo, and her loyalty to her Father'a cause?


Leonard Bloom joined the ranks of Targent when he was only 16. He managed to become one of the top spies, while simultaneously adding the title of detective inspector to his name. Still in his twenties, DI Bloom was overflowing with brains and potential, and all she had in excess was money.

The money wasn't even something that she had earned. Her family was rich, one of the few old blue blood families that had only become richer over the years. Having money wasn't bad, but the precautions that she had to take in daily life were unpleasant. She wouldn't mind giving up much of her fortune if it meant that she could be a more useful person. She wanted to be like Leonard. She wanted to fight for Targent on her own, not just give them money from the background.

Her father refused. She was not to go anywhere near active duty. He allowed Bloom to train her a little, just for self defence. She wanted more.

According to Lord Ringham, his only daughter had one job. She was to marry the proper man (from Targent) and continue on the family. She supposed it was his idea of being nice that he let her go on tour. The only thing that she was allowed to do. Travel around and play music for people. Not that she didn't enjoy it, but she wanted to fight, she wanted to support the cause that her father had raised her to, but do it her way. She didn't want to be a ditzy little baby machine. Even if her father's choice of a husband wasn't too bad.

The helicopter touched down, and she broke out of her thoughts. Rosen was at the door to help her out of the chopper, and take her bags into the house. She smiled at the old butler as she took his hand to step on to the grass. He reached for her bags, but she made sure that she got her violin and bass, and left him to carry the other luggage.

Every time she returned home from a tour it was the same. Rosen greeted her, Mrs. Smith made sure to welcome her home, and Mary, the house maid was waiting in her room to help her put away her things. She wouldn't see her father for a week or two probably. He had never greeted her when she returned home.

What surprised her was when she stepped into her room. Leo was waiting for her. This was new.

"Are you not working this week?"

He smiled at her. "No, I've got some time off, so I thought I'd meet you when you got back. We haven't seen each other in a while."

"Yeah. Thanks."

She stashed her instruments in the closet and sat down on the bed, indicating for him to sit beside her. He glanced at the chair beside her bed, currently barely able to contain all of the things piled on it, and obliged her.

She leaned on his shoulder. "What's it like, working for Targent? I can only imagine all the action. And father says that you are a prodigy. I wish I could be as amazing as you." She looked down.

"They're sending me to London next. I'm to join Scotland Yard."

She spun to look him in the eye. "Really?" Her hands landed on his shoulders, spinning him to face her. "Take me with you! I want to see what it would be like to live in London!"

He ruffle her hair. "Sorry Liz, but you know your dad wouldn't let that happen. You're too precious."

She snorted. "You're the only one who would call me precious. The only value I have to father is that he hopes I'll marry you and make useful babies. The only use I have is to carry on the family line." He opened his mouth, but she kept speaking. "You want to know hat he said to me the last time I talked to him? He said, and I quote, 'hurry up and marry Bloom. Make some babies quickly so I know that you haven't screwed everything up.' Such a loving father I have."

"That's a bit more forward than usual."

"I think he's been sick lately. He probably wants us to hurry up." She flopped down on the bed. "I just wish his leniency with my spending time with you would make him let me go to London."

Leonard picked up a strand of her hair that had come loose. "You know that London isn't safe for you. You're too famous. A blue blood, rich, and a rock star on top of that. You can't live somewhere as crowded as London."

"Humph." She poked Leo in the side and he tried to hide the fact that he jumped. "You're strong enough to protect me."

"I have more to do than just look after you all day. I love to be your personal security, but that will not work."

"Then teach me to protect myself. I have talent, you said so. Then no one will have to worry about me."

"You know that your father said that you aren't allowed to. You could get hurt."

She sat up quickly, and Leo barely dodged out of the way. "I don't want to be useless any more!" She made puppy dog eyes at him. "I don't want to be someone whose only point of existence is entertainment. All I do is get stared at. On stage, in the streets, even in my own home. I don't want to just be a face that people see on the magazines with headlines like 'newest girlfriend of -insert celeb here-', or any of that sort of junk." She paused to catch her breath, and Leo took his chance to speak.

"You can be useful without risking yourself. You're a musician, write a song. You can change things that way. You have money, donate it, like your father does. Support a cause."

She looked at him like he was stupid. "Songs just bring attention to things. They don't actually change things. Money does more, but all this money, none of it is actually mine. I meet worked for any of it."

"You-"

She cut him off. "I want to change things with my own hands, Leo. I want to do something myself, change something without hoping others will do it for me. You're so lucky. You're strong, you're smart, you're free."

He just sighed. "Maybe sometime in the future you could visit me. No promises. And I can't teach you to fight. Not any more than I already have."

She pouted a little, but quickly smiled. "Thanks Leo. You're the best."


End file.
